To Fix What is Broken
by MarySedai
Summary: The Mad Hatter is broken, but what if the only person who can fix him is also broken? Other dangers threaten all in Underland, but can they heal in time to fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back! Unsure how this is gonna go since it's been yonks since I've done a continuing story and OC stories have never worked really well for me either. BUT I found that I couldn't help it and this idea had been in my head for a while, so I have to get it out there.**

**This first chapter is OC only so that's why I'll be uploading the 2nd chapter soon after which will be set in Underland and have some of the characters we all know and love!**

**I do hope you like it and if I'm making spelling/grammar mistakes that affect the flow of the writing then please let me know. **

**I'm rating it M because I'm paranoid, there's swearing in chapter 2 and horror planned for later on in the story. I'll put warnings up for those chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Alice in Wonderland, Lewis Caroll or Tim Burton. But you all already know that or else I'd be making a sequel in which Alice comes back and those kisses taken away from the original script would be put back in!**

* * *

><p>Free.<p>

That's how she felt right at this moment.

'_Run. Just keep running and don't look back_.' She thought.

The trees and bushes and flowers rushed past her as she ran through the woods. It had been too much to stay back there at her family home. Too suffocating. Too restricting. She had to get out and _breathe._ The outdoors were helping her do that and gave her a sense of calm, peace and of course, freedom.

The sun shone down on her. It wasn't terribly hot, but the running made it feel so. Lena was glad of her flat sandals that she'd worn. Not the maxi dress though. She loved maxi dresses but running in them proved difficult. Especially when one was not very tall, but she had both hands lifting it slightly. This one was pink roses on a background of dark green leaves. It flowed gracefully in the wind, Lena noticed. That was a good thing, at least.

She was running out of breath. She slowed, then stopped and bent over to catch it. Fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks as she stood tall and remembered why she ran in the first place: Eric.

Gone. Lost to her.

A year now, since that awful day, but still more painful than she could have ever comprehended. She would have loved to have shut it out of her memory. At least until she felt better prepared to deal with it. Now her family were trying to get her to talk about it, to get out more, to get a job now that her university course was finished. Lena knew she should do all those things, but the pain wouldn't allow it. She wasn't ready to let go and move on. If her family didn't like it, then tough. She couldn't change who she was and she _wouldn't _change who she was.

She finally took note of her surroundings. It was very small clearing with tall grasses and Lena noticed that she'd left the path.

'_Oops_.' She thought. Her dyed dark red hair hung loose and windswept to just past her shoulders and her full chest still heaved from the running. '_I may be lost'_.

While debating whether to go back (not that she wanted to) or to run on, one tree that stood on the far side of the clearing and slightly hidden in the shadows caught her eye. The base of it appeared to be non-existent, a large rabbit hole Lena presumed. Curiosity was not a trait Lena usually had, but this time it was certainly there, like it was _pulling_ her towards this tree. Well, she had nothing else to do. Lena shrugged and walked over to rabbit hole, gripping her dress again so she wouldn't trip.

Kneeling down, she gazed into the hole but it was as dark as dark could get.

'_Would have been nifty to have a torch_' Lena thought. But maybe she'd see some scary mad hare and it'd attack her for disturbing its sleep or something.

'_Don't be stupid Lena, there's no monster hares in the hole to eat your face off. Stupid girl_.'

She caught a scent that she hadn't smelt before. Like flowers in a breeze that seemed to be coming _out_ of the hole. Lena leaned forward to try and catch the scent again. Nothing. She leaned further forward. There!

'_Intoxicating_' she thought and leaned forward some more.

The ground gave way. And the Earth fell from her in an instant.


	2. New Friends

**The promised Chapter 2. This is a fairly long chapter but it's important :)**

**M for swearing, to be safe etc.**

**I don't own anything more since the last chapter and also since there's a teeny tiny Wheel of Time reference; I don't own that either. Boo.**

* * *

><p>It never seemed to end.<p>

On and on she fell, random bits of furniture hurled past as she was pulled away from her world to….what? She wondered. But Lena found that she did not care, anywhere was better than what she ran from. She was surprised at herself. Here she was falling and falling, maybe to her death and she yet she wasn't crying out in fear? She should care. She had her family to think about, her career, and the rest of her life. She scolded herself for being so weak and selfish, even amidst this apparently endless fall.

Lost in her thoughts, the landing came as a bit of a surprise…

"Oooph!" she cried out as the surface she landed on winded her. She was on her front and glanced down to realise she was lying on soft grass. She stood gingerly, aware that her ribs felt rather bruised, but she was otherwise unharmed. Amazing!

Once she was dusted down, she examined her surroundings. She was in a clearing again, only this time, the sun did not shine as it did before, rather, the sky seemed dull as though it were either dawn or dusk. Lena could not tell which, but it seemed strangely calm and reassuring. The trees lining the clearing were twisted evergreens rather than the mixture she saw back up the rabbit hole and the grasses were shorter but as she had previously noted; very, very soft. She looked up to the sky where she assumed she had fallen from, but there appeared to be no evidence of a hole or portal.

She looked around again and something in the centre of the clearing stirred. It appeared to be a man sitting cross-legged on the ground. He was dressed in an odd sort of way; a dark purple suit jacket and brown pinstripe trousers which looked much too short for him! They revealed that he had adorned odd, striped socks. A wide variety of coloured threads on spools crossed his torso like a sash and a large colourful cravat sat at his neck. However, as Lena noticed, the most distracting thing about him was his face; very pale skin with deep, soft-looking lips, startlingly bright green eyes set in sunken pink eye sockets and the brightest orange hair Lena had ever seen! It stood out at all angles, curled and almost as if he had been electrified! All of this was topped with, well, a top hat. A rather nice one Lena mentally noted. The entire get-up seemed ridiculous, but on him it _worked._

'_Cute. In an odd way_.' She thought.

The cute man sat there. His eyes were wide with bewilderment and focused entirely on Lena like some frightened puppy. He seemed surprised. Well wouldn't one be surprised if a random person fell out of mid-air? Lena knew she would have been. His arms were raised in front of him, as if he'd been about to do something, but due to his unexpected guest he'd forgotten what.

"Err…Hi." Was all Lena could muster.

After another moment of surprise, the man seemed to snap out of it and a large cheerful grin, revealing gapped tea-stained teeth spread across his face.

"Hello!" he said in a soft voice and stood, then walked towards Lena. "Well, you're not Alice and I certainly wasn't expecting guests, but what a lovely surprise! What is your name my dear?" He said, looking her up and down, but not in a way that made Lena uncomfortable. She realised he had a slight lisp to his accent and a deep smooth undertone. She was immediately entranced.

"Lena Bruce." She said softly, a small smile creeping up on one side of her mouth, eyes focused on her new friend.

"Lena" repeated the man, seeming pleased. "It is an honour. My name is Tarrant Hightopp, or as most people call me 'the Mad Hatter'". Tarrant bowed slightly, removing his top hat briefly before placing it back onto his bright head of hair.

Lena frowned slightly but her smile didn't fade. "That doesn't sound very nice. Why would they call you that?"

"Because I'm mad"

"I…oh right, of course, the saying….'mad as a hatter'!"

"Yes, my dear. And a royal one at that!" Tarrant puffed out his chest slightly in pride. "But enough about me!" He lifted a ticking pocket watch up to his face. "Excellent! It's Brillig!" He turned and placed an arm behind Lena, without touching her, to suggest they begin walking. "Let us join Thackery and Mally. They'd love some new company to have tea with. Gets a bit dull nowadays." Tarrant frowned slightly at that last sentence.

They walked out of the clearing and soon came to very beaten windmill on the left and further to the right sat a long table, covered with once-white tablecloths (Lena could tell there were many tea stains on them)and an assortment of chairs. Cakes and scones dotted the table along with various sized teapots, teacups (most of them apparently broken) and the odd spoon or knife. At the table sat, or rather slumped, a lone hairy, tattered figure with its back to Lena and Tarrant. Before she could ask who and what this figure was, the Hatter shouted:

"Thackery! We have a guest!" The figure jumped to the sudden call of his name and spun round, nearly falling out of his chair. He was a hare wearing what looked like striped pyjamas and a blue jacket. His uneven eyes were frantic in their search for the location of the voice.

"Alice?" He said in a heavy brogue. His crooked ears twitching and tatted body shaking. He reminded Lena of a hyperactive child in a sweet shop on an energy drink.

"No, this young lady is called Lena and she is joining us for tea." Tarrant smiled and gestured to her a chair next to a larger green one at the top of the table, in which the Hatter promptly sat in. Lena sat in her suggested chair and turned just in time to duck at a flying tea-cup.

"Late fer tea!"

"Thackery please! Not at our new guest." scolded Tarrant. "…Where's Mally?"

"Sh' went off t' have a wee chat with McNivens!" The hare pointed to the woods.

"McTwisp, Thackery, not McNivens"

"Och aye, o' course!...spoon…" Thackery stared at the silver spoon in his hand, full tea-cup in the other hand all forgotten about and spilling onto the table. Lena suddenly realised that the hare bore an odd resemblance to the windmill behind her…coincidence?

She glanced at the Hatter. She saw him close his eyes and try with all his might to supress a sigh. He succeeded to a point. Lena giggled which got the attention of Tarrant. He smiled and offered her some tea. Lifting a cup to the teapot he held, Lena found that she was extremely thirsty and thankful for this tea in good company and a warm day. The cup was filled and she took a sip. Yes, she barely knew the odd man with the intriguing eyes and the mad hare that could talk of all things! But she felt oddly at peace here. Right at this moment; a very large contrast to how she was in her world just minutes before.

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide as it dawned on her: this was Wonderland! A tale she had adored as a child. Perhaps the fall had put her in shock for a time for it to only become clear now. But then, where was the girl who the story centred around?

"Mr Hightopp-" She began.

"Tarrant, please."

"-Tarrant. Might I ask, where is Alice?"

Tarrant's face grew dark instantly. And Lena suddenly regretted her question. He looked away from her and seemed to enter a world of his own. His eyes changed colour from green to amber and the skin around his eyelids darkened to nearly black. Lena could not help but stare with her mouth slightly agape. He looked ferocious.

'_Terrifying'._

'_..Deadly'._

'…_Beautiful'._ A sub-conscious last thought.

"Sh' will ne'er come back. Sh' left an' promised sh' would be back. Sh' NE'ER CAME BACK! TH' FRUMIOUS SHUKM-"

"Tarrant!" He had stood, Lena with him without realising it and her arm reached out but-not-quite-touching the Hatter. The Mad Hatter. Now she understood. She just didn't understand what had happened with Alice. Obviously she had caused great hurt in this weirdly, wonderful man, who was now returning to his previous eye colour of green and eyelid colour of pink and blue.

"Thank you." His voice sounded strangled, but the heavy brogue had settled now and his lisp was back. He shook his head. "I'm fine".

"Are you?"

He looked at Lena. They both still stood and for a few seconds just examined each other's eyes before Tarrant broke contact and sighed into his chair. Lena followed suit, not taking her eyes off him. She was afraid he might slip into another moment of insanity, but next time he might not snap out of it. She shuddered at the thought.

She could hear Thackery to her right clattering his teeth against a cup and muttering something like "Ooh, meow" in his thick Scottish accent.

Lena couldn't understand his outburst. Alice's name had been mentioned twice before this incident and he hadn't even flinched! He'd gone from happy to entirely crazy in seconds.

But whatever he had been feeling was gone. Now the man looked sad, even his eyes paled to pastel green. He held his cup in his hands and he glanced down at nothing in particular. Lena reached out her left hand to gently lay it on Tarrant's right. She saw his eyes shift to the area of contact. It may have been her imagination, but Lena was sure his eyes deepened in colour after this and so they sat in silence for a moment; Tarrant with the understanding that he was being offered a little comfort from a new friend and Lena with the understanding that it was best to not say anything for the time being.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Tarrant spoke very quietly.

"Lena?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any idea why a Raven is like a writing desk?" He still wasn't looking at her.

Lena opened her mouth to say she hadn't a clue, but before she could make a sound she heard voices coming from the surrounding trees and turned toward them.

"-So what does Mirana plan on doin' about this?"

"I don't know. It's extremely worrying"

A white rabbit in a dark blue waistcoat stepped out of the tree-line with a white dormouse. They seemed deeply concerned about something. Scared, even. Tarrant had also heard these voices and raised his head to the sounds.

"Mally! Nivens! You're just in time for tea!"

"LATE!" Came the madness of Thackery who had found yet another cup to throw at the new arrivals. They ducked in time but otherwise ignored the hare and instead focused their attention on Lena.

"Who…who is this, Tarrant?" inquired the white rabbit. The dormouse leapt onto a pile of books on a chair and then onto the table to get a better look at her.

"Yeah, oo is she, 'atter?"

"Oh this is Lena. There I was in the middle of my Calm Space and out from the sky she fell!" Tarrant said, giggling like a maniac.

"This wasn't foretold….oh dear." The white rabbit began hyperventilating.

"It migh' of. But if the Oraculum is playin' funny buggers we aint gonna know!" replied the dormouse.

Lena was getting rather confused. A lot was happening in so little time!

The hatter perked up.

"'Funny buggers'? What do you mean? What's happened with it, Nivens?"

The white rabbit-Nivens, looked uncomfortable.

"The Oraculum has shut itself up. We do not know how to open it again. Even Absolem is at a loss. It's turned black and anyone who goes near it begins to get a sense of Hopelessness."

The Hatter looked astounded. And scared too, like the others.

"That is dark magic at work, McTwisp." He said, as deadly serious as anyone could get and even his eyes turned an acid green. "I haven't heard of its' like in many, many years. Why didn't you come straight to me?"

"That's moy fault 'atter." Spoke up the dormouse, who Lena assumed must be Mally. "You were away at your Calm Space, so I didn' want to disturb you."

"Yes, that and Mallymkun was the sanest person here." Nivens glanced accusingly at Thackery who responded with the throwing of a sugar cube (perhaps he had ran out of cups) and the muttered words "Frumious, shukm-loving twat."

Lena's mouth dropped open.

Nivens continued. "Anyway, I think it best that we make haste to Marmoreal. The White Queen will need every bit of assistance to figure out what this could be. And perhaps find out if Lena was sent to us for a reason."

"Sent?" Lena had finally found her voice in all of this commotion. "I wasn't sent at all, curiosity simply got the better of me and I _fell_. Quite glad of it too, as I've already met some wonderful people." Lena smiled and turned her gaze to the Hatter, who returned the kind gesture and with a glint in his eye.

"Fate would say differently, Miss Lena. You might think it was all just happenstance, but this world weaves us into its pattern in ways we cannot begin to comprehend. You could very well be essential to our survival."

After Nivens finished his small speech, the party fell silent, almost as if they were allowing the enormity of the task ahead to sink in.

Tarrant seemed to find this silence too much to bear.

"Well, I agree we must journey to the White Castle. However, it is getting rather late. Better to begin anew on the morn!" He stood and offered a hand to Lena. "My dear, if you would be so kind as to help escort a mad old hatter home, I can offer you a place to stay tonight." Lena took his hand and rose from her seat. The Hatter then turned to the others. "I will see the rest of you at the White Castle. Fairfarren all!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will explain this 'Calm Space' in a later chapter.**


	3. A Hatter at Home

**Ok, I took the description of the outside of Tarrant's home from a little thatch cottage from a place called Forbidden Corner in the Yorkshire Dales, but changed it slightly. If you live in the UK you might know what I'm on about or may have even been. I wanted to put up a link for it but every picture apart from the one I wanted is available. Still, I'd recommend you check it out. It really is like stepping into another world! http:/ forbidden .uk/ just remove the spaces :)**

**Thanks to Niphuria for the review! There's many ways I've thought of taking this story, but it tends to change as I write. Hope you like it regardless!**

* * *

><p>With the young lady's hand in his, Tarrant bid farewell to his friends and led her towards his home. After the disturbing news they had just received, it would be nice to be enclosed in the familiar walls of his small cottage.<p>

He led Lena along the narrow, winding path that went past the windmill; towards what looked like would be nothing but thin, misshapen trees. Suddenly it would appear, as always, and a comforted smile appeared on the Hatters' face.

He took in the red-thatched roof that settled over the pale stone work. The arched windows about a metre high and half a metre wide were swung open to the warm evening air. The door was a heavy oak one, black bolts holding it in place.

Lena stared at it with wonder he noticed as they reached the building. Her deep brown eyes were pools of pure excitement and curiosity. A lot like Alice, but where Alice was fair, Lena was dark, apart from her skin complexion. She didn't look much older than Alice, but she seemed….fuller; more aware of her womanhood, her femininity. And that gave her power. Power and strength like he had never seen, but he didn't think that Lena was aware of _that_. Alongside that, though, Tarrant could sense that she was the same of heart as Alice was; kind, passionate and would do anything for the people she loved.

"Well, here we are!" Tarrant pulled out his door key; there was just enough light left to see the keyhole. The door clicked and in they went, but it was very dark inside, so he made Lena wait at the entrance until he turned on a lamp.

With that done he invited her into his home.

"We'll go into the kitchen and I can make you some more tea!" He grinned widely but felt stupid after it. Clearing his throat, he led the way to the kitchen and headed straight for the stove. With the day being so warm, he hadn't re-stocked the firewood, so he added more and waited to let it catch on and heat the stove. The kettle was already full and waiting to be heated through.

"This place is nice, Tarrant. Has a very homely atmosphere." Lena said, smiling and sitting at the small wooden table.

"Thank you, milady" replied Tarrant with a smile, tipping his hat to her. "I never got to show Alice." His smile faded and he saw Lena look at him with a worried expression. He suddenly remembered the incident earlier. He approached her nervously. "Lena I must apologise for my….outburst before. I do try to control it. That's why I was in the clearing when your fine-self appeared before my eyes! It's a quiet place and it helps keep me calm. Calm Space! See?"

Lena stood and grasped both his hands in hers. She smiled her warm smile that made Tarrant feel as calm as he did in his Calm Space.

"Tarrant, it's fine. I admit I am curious to know what happened to you. But only if and when you're ready to tell me. For now, just know that I understand."

"So…does that mean you intend to stay for a while?"

"Well, by the sounds of things I might not have a choice."

"Yes, yes, but if you did have a choice would you stay anyway?"

"Definitely."

He could have kissed her then but he remembered that she wasn't Alice. No she wasn't. And she wasn't going to leave and let him fester in his own madness like a pig in muck! Oh, Alice, beautiful, champion Alice. It also would be highly inappropriate for a gentleman to kiss a woman he was not courting, he noted in-between his angry thought.

"Tarrant?"

"Oh…sorry. I'm fine." He wasn't fine; the thought of Alice made him crumble inside. In fact, he was sure that the only thing keeping him upright at that moment was Lena's grasp. A little part of that power seeped through. She did understand.

Pulling himself together, he took his hands away from hers.

"Well, we have a busy day tomorrow! I only have one bed and you may have it for the night."

"W..where will you sleep?" Said Lena frowning.

"Do not worry yourself about me, my dear. I'll show you where everything is."

Tarrant showed Lena to his room, feeling slightly embarrassed about having a woman in it. He'd never had a woman in his room before. It was such a personal space, one that he had hoped to share one day with a wife….Alice. No! Because she _wasn't _coming back. She hadn't even acknowledged the fact that he loved her. He thought he had been obvious…..obviously not.

"Tarrant!" Cried Lena, staring him in the face. "You were drifting away again."

"I…sorry. It keeps happening" Tarrant whispered. He felt out of sorts, lost and unsure about himself. But what was new about that? "Anyway, you get yourself comfortable". His voice was stronger now. "I will fix you up a nightdress!" With that, Tarrant smiled, turned and walked out the door, shutting it and leaving Lena looking the most confused she had been since she entered his world.

~.o.0.o.~

After Tarrant had left the room, Lena stood frozen for a moment. He was such an odd fellow. She sunk down on the end of the high, four poster bed. The silk covers a midnight blue and the bed made of a dark wood; mahogany Lena suspected. She was exactly an expert on wood types. It was beautiful non-the-less; simple carvings of vine-like patterns but it made it spectacular to look at. She sat in silence for a moment to contemplate everything that had happened since her fall.

First, she had met Tarrant; A man who would certainly draw an eye in her world, despite all the weird and wonderful people that occupied it. She should have been scared, wanting to go home but that wasn't how she felt at all. From the moment she entered this world, she felt as though it was comforting…like a missing piece of a jigsaw finally fitting into the whole puzzle. By now she was sure of three things about Tarrant. Firstly, he was mad. Secondly, he had been hurt; damaged by Alice. Thirdly; he needed fixing and Lena found herself wanting to help him. But…she _had_ only just met him and didn't want him to think she was going to impose on him or boss him about!

It _was_ happening all so quickly, her mind included. Then she had met some talking animals, one as mad as Tarrant and the others fearing for their lives over some apparent dark magic that had affected their…oracle, was it? No, Oraculum! Yes that was it. Lena had no idea what it was, though it sounded like it predicted the future. In this world, in Wonderland, Lena believed anything was possible.

After letting all of that information settle in to her mind (though she wasn't quite sure that it had sunk in just yet) she took note of Tarrant's room. The walls were cream, and in the centre of the wall opposite the door were a pair of glass doors which opened out onto a small balcony. The house had only one floor, but the back of it over-looked a small valley. Since it was dark, Lena couldn't see a great deal beyond the balcony. She would have liked the doors open since it seemed it would be a sweltering night but she worried that there might be other creatures out there that were a lot larger and a lot less friendly than Tarrant's friends.

Directly ahead of her from where she sat on the bed, an arched doorway led to what looked like a bathroom. Lena decided to have a look, so she crossed the stone slab floor that had a large, soft patterned rug and went through the arch. From a first glance realised that she would like this bathroom very much; the white bath in the corner was large and round and it was surrounded by similar pale bricks like the ones the house was made from, except these ones were paler and more polished. The bathroom walls had the same appearance and it seemed that Tarrant, or someone else, had painted on dark green vines. There was a dressing table with a large and beautifully framed mirror, though not a lot objects occupied the table…more for a woman than a man, Lena thought.

To the young woman's surprise, there was actually a toilet. Lena wasn't sure what she would have expected, but she supposed that with the way this world was styled, they may not have had plumbing systems. Again, in this world, anything seemed possible.

As she was exiting the bathroom, Tarrant reappeared through the bedroom door. He held a bundle of pale lavender material over one arm. They caught each other's' gaze and Tarrant smiled. He was very proud about something. Lifting the material so that it hung from both his hands, Lena could see why he had looked so proud. The material was actually a nightdress; the pale lavender material had two translucent layers. The sleeves were short but flowing and underneath the bust was a ribbon of deep violet which tied at the back…more for show than purpose, thought Lena, but it was absolutely stunning. She stepped forward to touch it; it was like silk but softer and it seemed to radiate in the light.

It took her breath away.

"Tarrant. It…it's beautiful. So beautiful!"

He blushed. "Well, I had to make you something you would be comfortable in, you see."

"You've just made this? Now?"

"Yes"

"Bloody hell."

He looked slightly offended and confused at her comment, but Lena didn't try explaining it. She took the nightdress from his grasp and held it against herself.

"Oh, do try it on!" said Tarrant with excitement.

Lena smiled at him, "Thank you" she said and went into the bathroom to change. As she undressed, she realised she didn't have anything clean to wear for tomorrow! In fact she had nothing to tidy herself up in the morning and didn't want to bother Tarrant again. And why _would_ he have need for a hairbrush, or ladies lingerie? She stifled a small giggle at the thought that suddenly popped into her mind; Tarrant in a lace bra and thong.

_Wrong, Lena, just wrong. Poor guy is being the kindest he can be and here you are thinking of him in a humiliating way. _She took control of her thoughts and tucked them away in the recesses of her mind.

She still felt a bit sore from her fall so moving her muscles like this made her wince. She slipped the nightdress over her head once she was completely stripped of her old clothes.

It fit perfectly.

Tarrant had made it so that it was the right length for her; long enough to cover up her ankles, but not so she would trip on it like she did with her maxi dress. The bust fit her full bosom just right too and Lena didn't feel ridiculous in it; often times she would buy clothes but didn't feel good in them because her breasts were…well, they didn't seem proportionate to her body. She blushed. That had meant Tarrant had….observed. Finally, she tied the ribbon surrounding the middle and re-joined her mad hatter-turned dress maker.

He was sat on the edge of the bed like Lena had been before. He looked up at her and stood. His eyes were their usual bright green but she swore she saw flecks of a light red flash through for the briefest moment.

"You look very pretty my dear. I…I'm glad it fits you so well, I made sure to make room in the…um…bust, because I noticed it was a larger size than usual. N…not that it's a bad size, it's a good size, a very you size, a wonderful, perfectly-"

"Tarrant!" Lena said. The man was lost in a rambling and his hands were raised to the level of her breasts but he wasn't touching them. He was also staring at her chest which made Lena feel a little self-conscious about it.

His eyes then found hers and he dropped his hands by his sides.

"I'm sorry. You must think I am quite slithy."

Lena laughed. "Tarrant, I have no idea what that means but I know you weren't being rude or anything."

He smiled, but turned without saying anything. He walked to the edge of the bed where he collected up a wooden box. Something he must have gotten while she changed. He placed it on the bed and opened the lid.

"Lena, come closer I have some things for you." She did and when stood next to the Hatter she gazed down into the box. In it were some undergarments (to which Lena twisted her nose at when the Hatter wasn't looking) that were quite the opposite of what she normally wore. And just how did he happen to have ladies underwear? '_Stop thinking those thoughts, Lena!' _The box also contained a hairbrush (yes!) and some bottles of liquid.

"What are the bottles?"

"Oh they are liquid soaps that you can use should you fancy a bath in the morning…did I tell you my house is near some hot springs?"

"No! So the water is pumped through to the house?"

"Yes, I must say it was a fabulous idea of mine if you don't mind me saying!"

Lena smiled. "Yes, quite ingenious. I look forward to a hot bath tomorrow. And thank you Tarrant for these things! I'd just been thinking that I didn't have anything for tomorrow to make me look presentable!"

"You would look presentable regardless, milady."

Lena giggled. "Tarrant, you make me blush." She said jokingly.

He actually did blush. "Well, I would be lying if I said you wouldn't be. And lying is a very unpleasant thing indeed!"

"Yes, I suppose it is."

They lingered in silence for a moment before Tarrant's eyes began dashing back and forth as if he were concocting some hurried plan.

"Well. I should take my leave. There is soda in the bathroom to clean your teeth with…oh! Almost forgot." He handed her a towel. "There you are milady. Hope you sleep well."

He smiled, tipped his hat to Lena one more time and left the room. Lena only then realised that they didn't get round to having tea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. I tried not to make this chapter sound as if the two were flirting, if it does, my apologies! What I was aiming for is that even though Tarrant is (literally) madly in love with Alice, he does find Lena beautiful, but at this point he doesn't really acknowledge it. **


	4. Haunted

**Hello! So, I've been meaning to upload this chapter for a while but I'm in the process of moving house and also I'm just a teeny bit addicted to George RR Martin's Song of Ice and Fire series, so I've been lost in his world I'm afraid.**

**Thank you to Zara1515 for the support! I am trying to avoid the Mary-Sue-ishness, so glad you don't think Lena is much of a one. She does have her issues which will be explained later on. I do love it ever so much when I get reviews!**

* * *

><p>After Tarrant had left Lena, he made his way into his living-turned-work room. He placed his precious hat onto its stand and sat on his worn settee. There the acid green eyes glanced over his wide range of materials that varied in so many colours and textures, patterns and densities. He twiddled his fingers as he pondered on what material to use and how to style his next creation.<p>

His eyes suddenly settled on the perfect material. Smiling, he stood and pulled forward a manikin. He prepared his tools and the material along with a white sash that he thought would complement the creation.

Before starting, the mad Hatter drew from the jacket pocket at his heart, the one thing that he had left of her. A deep ruby pendant, with a bird in flight at its centre. He hung it from its fine gold chain and a sad smile crept along the corner of his mouth. _One day, _he thought. _One day, I might be able to give this back._

Lena turned out the oil lamps in the room and climbed into the large bed. She felt rather small and petite sitting there in amongst the heavy duvets and over-sized, fluffy pillows. The mattress was unbelievably comfortable and she sank into it, closing her eyes with how good it felt. She was only just becoming aware of the tiredness that seeped into her bones. Upon opening her eyes, she gasped at the bed canopy above her. A pattern of tiny glowing dots; like stars, shone down in an azure light. What they were made from, Lena wasn't sure, but she could see what pattern they formed. It was an image of a girl, about Lena's age, with long hair in flowing waves which hung partly over her face as she looked down at a flower she was touching. Her and her beautiful dress almost looked real with the amount of detail and Lena had to only guess who this beautiful girl was: Alice.

She felt a sudden hatred for the girl, despite her beauty. She had played a part in breaking down Tarrant and was probably completely unaware of it.

For the next few hours, Lena drifted in and out of sleep. Haunting visions kept leaping at her whenever she closed her eyes and the heat of the night made her uncomfortable. The visions were unchanging; always the same since that fateful day one year ago. Tears leaked from her eyes no matter how much she tried keeping them at bay. Eventually, she gave up trying to sleep since the visions were always there. That and she could hear muffled cries. At first she wondered if Tarrant was in trouble, but then she heard one cry in the shape of 'Alice' and she knew he was dreaming. Those cries were so pitiful and so full of anguish that she began leaking tears once again, this time for a different man.

There comes a point when one can only take so much pitiful crying. For Lena, this point came sooner rather than later. She couldn't let him go on like this, it was cruel – for both of them. In the depth of the night, Lena felt her way out of the bedroom, until she reached the source of the morbid sounds. An oil lamp glowed dimly, giving off enough light to show her that Tarrant was sleeping fitfully on the floor. He was beside something which was a similar height to Lena, and covered with a sheet. She looked down on his unique form, wondering what memory he was currently re-living and what other pains he had experienced throughout his life. Surely Alice wasn't the only reason that this man had lost his fight against insanity. If it was, then this Alice must be absolute in her perfection but also deadly in her ability to break hearts. Whatever the reason for the insanity, right now Alice was the centre of Tarrant's unhappiness. Lena sighed and lay down beside the Hatter so that she was on her side and behind him. Propping herself up on one elbow, she reached over and stroked his face as he began to twitch and cry again.

"Shhhhhh" She said, changing her strokes to his hair, which was softer than she thought it would be.

His twitching settled and his soft lispy voice escaped his mouth, still embraced in sleep:

"Alice. Right, proper-sized Alice. Why have you gone? Why couldn't you see?" His brow creased. "Why didn't I stop you?"

"Rest, dear Tarrant" Whispered Lena. "Think of tea and what hat you can make next"

"Hats? What's the Hatter with me? Tea? Late…always late"

Sighing again, Lena decided she wasn't helping the poor man and the best she could do was to offer some comfort through an embrace. Before settling down though, she noticed something in Tarrant's grasp: A dark pendant which was set in gold (she could tell this from the light reflecting on the metal) and a gold bird in flight at its centre.

"Wild guess, this belongs to _her_?" She whispered to Tarrant, who now seemed to have slipped further into unconsciousness and no longer appeared to be dreaming.

Sleep also began to beckon Lena and so she lay her head down next to her troubled acquaintance, placed an arm around his waist and let her mind slip away from the waking world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not sure if I have the description of Alice's pendant right….last time I watched the movie I had a good look at it and when the light shines on it, it appears to be red. But maybe that's my eyes :-)**


	5. Awkward Breakfast

**I'm quickly getting this up before our internet is switched off! but i'll be back on next week or week after! Appreciate the reviews and story adds etc!**

* * *

><p>When Lena awoke the next morning, she momentarily forgot where she actually was. Disorientated, she sat up and gathered her bearings. The empty spot beside her and the lingering smell of tea, musk and something altogether unique reminded her that she was in another world, in a mad mans' house and had been sleeping on the floor.<p>

The sounds of kitchen clattering broke her from her thoughts and suddenly a wonderful aroma drifted through to Lena's nostrils. Her stomach growled and mouth watered; it had been a while since she last ate. Standing, she then walked to the living room door, nightgown swishing and headed toward the alluring scent

~.o.0.o.~

Tarrant worked away at breakfast, trying to keep his mind clear of thoughts from when he had awakened this morning. He had felt so relaxed that he had thought he was in a dream, but alas it was Lena, holding him as if she had done it for years. He had jumped up from his spot and scurried to the nearest wall, backing up against it with wide eyes. Lena had not stirred, thankfully. It would have been too awkward to face her then. So he thought he could make up a good excuse for not being there when she woke: he was being a gentleman and decided to make her breakfast. Of course, he would have done it anyway, she was such a pleasant guest and he enjoyed making her happy while in his care. But still, the closeness had somewhat unnerved him. It was very un-lady-like to touch a man like that who was not the lady's husband, however pleasant the sensation may have been! That and Tarrant now felt the heavy heart of guilt. He had eyes and heart for only one woman and just because she wasn't here did not mean he was free to dally with other women!

'_But she might be dallying with other men in her world' _said a voice in Tarrant's mind. _'Why should she stay loyal to you? She didn't know you loved her, she sees you as a friend. She went back home and probably forgot who you are'._

"Shut up, shut up!" whispered Tarrant to the voice. How dare it try and sneak into his mind and try to unleash the madness that clung to his brain like inky black tar.

"Tarrant?"

He spun around, the madness and dark voice suddenly silent. Lena stood in front of him, her hair tousled and nightgown creased from sleep. Calmness swept over the Hatter at that moment and he felt a wide grin spread across his face.

"Miss Lena! Good morning, you're just in time for breakfast." he said, removing pans from the stove and turning back to the table at which Lena had just sat down at. "I do hope you like scrambled egg, it's rather a specialty of mine." He began serving the egg on some of Thackery's homemade bread which he had toasted and buttered.

"I do, very much! It smells amazing, Tarrant! Thank you" exclaimed Lena, eyes wide and eager to have something to eat. Tarrant suddenly felt bad, he hadn't offered her anything to eat last night, but it had slipped his mind since he was thinking of all the troubling things that Nivens had brought to his attention. Lena appeared to be savouring every bite of his cooking, so he smiled and sat down to start on his own food. After a few moments of silence, Tarrant spoke up.

"I trust you slept well, Miss Lena?" she nodded.

"I did, and please, just call me Lena." She said smiling. Tarrant didn't know how to reply to that smile, so he only smiled back and continued on with his breakfast. Lena continued to look at him though; he could feel her eyes trying to pry out his thoughts.

"Did you?"

Tarrant froze. He reluctantly glanced at her before staring at his food again, which suddenly seemed less appealing.

"Yes, I slept rather well" he lied.

"Oh, that's good." She replied flatly. It was obvious she wasn't convinced.

The rest of their breakfast continued in silence, until Tarrant began clearing the dishes and Lena offered to help him with the washing up. It took a bit of convincing him, but eventually he gave in and they both set about their task. It was lighter hearted than the breakfast, the two new friends had found it amusing to flick water at each other and once their silliness had calmed down, Tarrant had begun telling Lena of Marmoreal and how beautiful it was.

~o_0_o~

Breakfast was awkward to say the least. But washing up had been fun for Lena. And it seemed the Hatter found it fun too. From what he had told her, this place they were to visit today; Marmoreal, sounded wonderful and the queen sounded so graceful. Lena could hardly wait, but remembered she didn't have anything clean to wear today. She said as much to Tarrant, who only replied with a knowing smile and an offered hand. Lena took it and let him lead her back into the living room. He stood her in front of the sheet-covered object she had seen before.

She saw him swallow nervously.

"I really hope you like it"

Her heart beat faster. What had he made now? He lifted the sheet and Lena's breath caught in her throat.

It was beautiful. A royal blue dress was presented before her, the neckline narrow and plunging to a modest level. The arms were long with a little white lace at the ends. The skirts flowed out from the hips and finished just ever so slightly above the ground. To finish it off, a wide, white silk sash had been tied around the waist and trailed down the back of the skirts. Lena began to wonder what material the dress was made from, when she suddenly took in Tarrant's attire for today. The jacket that was purple yesterday was now a royal blue, the same royal blue as the dress and the patterns of jackets also appeared on the dress.

"Tarrant, you are amazing. This dress is amazing!" Tears leaked from her eyes and she hugged him. He appeared taken aback but eventually hugged her back. After releasing him, she looked up at him and said "Thank you. But why make it with material like yours?"

His face fell. "You don't like the material?"

"Oh Tarrant I love it. I just wondered why."

"It was the only one in my collection that I thought was perfect for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, although you would look lovely in anything I'm sure. Even mud." He laughed his mad laugh and Lena giggled with him. This man grew more random and mad with every passing moment. It was wonderful though, so Lena couldn't complain.

After what seemed like hours, Lena finally stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washed and dressed in her new attire. The bath had proven to be her favourite part of the cottage, with the wonderfully hot water that seemed to undo all the tension knots in her muscles. She'd used the soaps that Tarrant had provided her with; scents of roses and the one she had caught when peering into the rabbit hole. That one had pleasantly surprised her and now she revelled in the smell that now lingered on her hair and skin. Lena had decided on leaving her hair in its natural waves but parted it at the side. She decided it looked good with the dress. In fact she thought she looked fantastic today. Something she had never been able to admit to herself, but the dress _did_ fit perfectly and gave her a sense of strength. It complimented all her curves but at the same time kept her looking modest. As for shoes, Lena simply used her sandals again, so once they were on, she went to re-join the Mad Hatter to prepare for their journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I can't find the link again for the dress i described, however, if i do find it by next update, I will put it on...it's based off a wedding dress and i thought it was beautiful. Anywho, enjoy and keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. Say what now?

**I'm back! Much later than I'd hoped but it's taken a while to get unpacked and settled and I've been searching for jobs etc. Anywho, short chapter with mad and sad Hatter.**

**And no, I still don't own anything apart from little Lena.**

* * *

><p>Upon joining Tarrant, Lena discovered that he had prepared a basket with food and flasks of tea. He was hat-less at the moment and looked up at her when she stepping into the kitchen and momentarily seemed surprised before covering it up with a Cheshire cat smile. That flicker of red in his eyes also lasted a brief moment. Speaking of Cheshire cats….<p>

"Hi Tarrant, I was just wondering, do you know the Cheshire cat too?

His smile dropped and looked at Lena curiously.

"Aye, I know that slurvish cat." His brogue slithered through. "How do you know?"

Lena realised that she hadn't explained about the story of Alice in Wonderland. She bit her lip, unsure as to whether she should mention the title since a certain girls name was in it. But she'd opened up this can of worms now and had no idea how to close it again, so she continued on.

"There's a story, in my world, about a young girl who falls down a rabbit hole and meets all sorts of creatures and people. Creatures including the Cheshire cat, the White Rabbit, the Dormouse, the March Hare. And people including you, Tarrant. The Mad Hatter."

Tarrant looked astounded. He moved toward her cautiously, his curious look still etched upon his face.

"Who's the girl?" he whispered

"I won't say."

"Why?" He stepped closer.

"You know why, you'll go mad."

"Already there, love." By this point, he was very close to Lena's face. He towered over her and made her feel like a child. He eyes were still green but were mixed with gold. Lena swallowed hard.

"W…what I meant was…was…." He gripped her shoulders.

"Who. Is. The girl."

"_Alice."_ Lena whispered.

Tarrant's mouth opened and closed, his eyes showing an array of colours, so Lena couldn't tell what he was feeling; perhaps everything all at once. Tears began to spill over his eyes and down his cheeks. Soon he began to sob his heart out and fell to his knees in front of Lena, grasping her skirts with his fists and burying his face into them. Lena was shocked again at his sudden mood change and did all she could do by stroking his hair like she had done the night before. Then, gently, she pushed him away from her slightly and knelt with him.

"Tarrant." She placed a finger under his chin so his eyes met hers. They were now grey and sad.

"Sh…she must have…have told her story when she went back home." He spoke softly.

"She must have. It's a much loved story, Tarrant. For over a hundred years, children and adults alike admire it. A lot has been inspired by her adventures in Wonderland."

Tarrant gave a little giggle and his eyes turned a pale shade of green.

"She used to call it that when she was here the first time. It's Underland, but Alice always thought it was wonderful."

Lena smiled.

"That…" she stood, pulling Tarrant with her. "…is because it is wonderful. I've seen but a fraction of your world, Tarrant, but I love it already."

"Even though most of your time has been spent with a mad man?"

"A mad, _wonderful_, man." Lena corrected.

They both laughed lightly. "By the way, I do say you look rather splendid in that dress, milady."

"You know what, I agree!"

They laughed again and for now, everything was just fine.


	7. The Blackout

**Back, finally! I've been applying for jobs etc so that's taken up a lot of my time! This is a short chapter but it will be followed very shortly by the next...also a short chapter. Thanks for the story adds etc! Reviews and such are appreciated :-)**

* * *

><p>The day was pleasantly cool, but not cold. The air light and full of many curious scents. Lena and Tarrant strolled along the path that ran through the forest, arm in arm. Tarrant continued to tell her about marmoreal and the white queen and all the wonderful places he'd like to take her. He tried his best to sound happy, but it was so hard when Alice would pop into his head like when Chess would suddenly appear. It had made his heart crack a little more when Lena told him that Alice had told of her story and had been loved for over one hundred years…..wait….<p>

He stopped abruptly.

"Tarrant, are you ok?" asked Lena.

"Over a hundred years"

"What?"

"You said the story was over a hundred years."

"And?"

He turned to her, his world crashing down around him.

"That means that over one hundred years has passed in your world. _Alice's_ world. That means she's gone."

For a moment he didn't see anything, just the madness and emptiness of his heart and his mind. And then the world turned black.

~o. 0 .o~

_Now he's blacked out. Fantastic._ Thought Lena. Sighing, she bent down and patted his cheek.

"Tarrant." Nothing. _Great, you just had to mention the fact that Alice in Wonderland was written over a hundred years ago. Obviously he's in love with her and now he thinks she's long dead. Yay, such a brilliant way with words, Lena. _She rolled her eyes.

"Tarrant, for crying out loud, wake the hell up!" She grew impatient, more at herself that at this pitiful yet adorable bloke. "Ugh, what I am going to do with you?" she said, sitting back on the dirt ground and not caring if she dirtied her dress.

Tarrant suddenly stirred and sat up, twigs and leaves clinging to his hair. He was about to speak when Lena cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Before you start jumping to conclusions, might I offer a theory for the time gap?" This was complete guess work on her part, but it was better than nothing.

He appeared to think for a moment before nodding silently.

"Just how long has Alice been gone from Underland in your view?"

"A year. Today." Tarrant replied as if miles away.

"Well, maybe it's a year to her too-"

"I don't understand-"

"Just let me explain. Alice fell through a rabbit hole that led her to the room with all the doors, yes?" He nodded. "And I fell through a hole which led me to the clearing you were in. They are two different portals. They could connect to two different time frames. In which case, Alice has indeed been gone for year and could very likely come back.

He tried to talk again but Lena persisted.

"And don't let this madness control you whenever her name is mentioned. I don't know what exactly she did to you. I'm guessing it's cause she left you to return home, but what if she _does_ come back? Are you going to go completely crazy at her even though you love her?"

"Love…?"

"Yes, you love her. Even a blind fool could tell and she's broken your heart. Yes it hurts, it hurts like a bitch but damn it, Tarrant if she comes back you tell her and you don't let her go!"

If Tarrant's eyes could get any wider, Lena was sure they had just at that moment. He looked entirely stunned at her outburst. He again looked like he was about to speak but words did not come to his tongue. Instead, he gave up and sat with his arms around his knees and looked forlorn.

After what seemed like aeons, Tarrant finally spoke.

"I suppose you're right, I need to control this madness. I don't like it, Lena; it's so terribly loud in my head when I start to think about her. I never expected a woman to have such an effect on me. Love was something I never thought I would have after the loss of my clan. I was damaged, broken...Mad. Making hats has not helped the madness either, but it's all I have now."

Lena felt tears coming to her eyes.

"What happened to your clan?"

"Tis not a pretty story. Perhaps it is one I may tell you when things are better."

"Okay. Until then, Tarrant…" She offered her hand and he took it to stand with her. "Onwards to Marmoreal. I am rather looking forward to seeing it." They both smiled and continued where they had left off along the path. The blackout, forgotten.


	8. That Cat

**Yeah I lied about putting this up soon after c7. Short again.**

**Still dont own anything apart from Lena :)**

* * *

><p>The pure white, slender towers of the White Queen's castle began to come into view. It looked spectacular in the late morning sunshine that beamed through a few white, billowing clouds. The sunbeams danced on the many windows and glinted down to look like diamonds. It was utterly breath-taking to Lena; Tarrant's description of it was very good but it hadn't done the castle justice. Soon, they were strolling along the straight path that led up the great castle doors and was lined pink blossom trees. It felt so peaceful, so quiet but birdsong could be heard in the distance.<p>

It was so mesmerizing that Lena took a moment to register the fact that a large grey cat now floated in front of her and Tarrant.

"What's this, then?" The cat asked; a wide grin stretching all across his face. His grey fur was lined with bright blue and Lena could only guess who this was.

"Cheshire cat?" The recognition seemed to please him. Tarrant made a huffing sound.

"Indeed, but the question I'm wanting to know the answer to is who are you?" He spun around purring in mid-air, grey mist swirling about his person.

"Lena Bruce. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Cheshire cat." She held out her hand, to which the cat took it with his paw and shook it.

"Such a polite dear. And please, just Chess." He grinned once more then turned to Tarrant. "Seems to me like you've attracted yet another, sweet little thing. What would _Alice_ say?" His grin appeared more malicious then and Tarrant simply glared at the feline, though he started shaking with anger and his eyes began turning amber.

"Tarrant..." Lena kept her voice quiet but stern. She could do without another outburst, especially one that might involve a strangled cat.

Chess chuckled to himself. "Until later, sweet Lena." He faded; the last thing to go was his grin. It was only then that Tarrant began to regain his usual composure.

"He had better not show up for tea." He turned his head to Lena. "I may not be able to keep control, even with your strange ability to keep me calm."

Lena was pleasantly surprised. That comment was unexpected. "I help keep you calm?"

"Why, yes. It's almost as if I'm sitting in my Calm Space. But that cat tries my patience at every opportunity he gets. The amount of times I've imagined making _him_ into a hat…"

"Let's just go into the castle and what-not. Remember what I said about that madness." Lena said hurriedly.

Tarrant smiled and said; "Yes but that was the madness of my love for Alice. That was the madness of turning a cat into a hat…have I made a rhyme?" That made Lena smile.

"Come on, you. Let's go meet the Queen."


End file.
